13 plus Blood of a Nation
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: WIP of USA states, and how they live under one roof one of many versions I tried to write up,


**AN: Hi watchers, followers and friends, I will be updating my current stories, just a little writers block. This is a work in progress I just wanted to share and get your opinion on. Alfred and Arthur are in a "relationship" raising the 13 colonies and 50 states. Even number of males and females with some being siblings and others being in crush like relationships. **

* * *

**Blood of a Nation**

* * *

The blood of a nation is that of their people and their people are all the same, it doesn't matter by skin tone or original. They were one sometime ago. The blood of a nation is family. The blood of a nation is the country; the blood of each nation is the same.

Because blood is blood and you can't change that.

The Blood of an ongoing family war

But a certain nation had not just the blood of the man who had raised him; he had continued it on within his states. Many nations gave him the oddest of looks. Of course their own kids had been cities, but having not just your capital but your states. They thought the nation had gone nuts. But then again they would look to Russia-the man who wants everyone under mother Russia….

Blood of family…blood of a nation…..Blood is Blood-They still bled the same.

* * *

Chapter 1 The 13 colonies

* * *

This started not long ago. He had adopted thirteen kids with Arthur. Okay don't call it adoption call it finding them in a certain colony and telling him the name of the main city in the child was called. The first they had found was a young boy named Concord, then Boston, Providence, Hartford, Albany, who was a boy despite the female looking name. Last was Trenton and Harrisburg. Then they traveled to the southern states once placing the teen boys back at Alfred's large home. Annapolis and Dover came in a pair. Annapolis is the girl and the older of the two. Richmond was the second girl they had found; who rather to be called by her state name. A set of twins Raleigh and Columbia, a boy and a girl, with the girl following her brothers every move. And finally Atlanta, she made the last girl. That made in total nine boys and four girls. Why? Oh god did they know what was going to go on in that house.

"My name is Mary Anne" said the eldest girl, Maryland. She was smiling at the boy Pennsylvanian, whom was her crush and half brother. Alfred sighed she was the first to speak as the group of kids gathered in front of him and Arthur. "He's Philip," the other nodded staring down at her, with a small wink as if saying thanks for starting.

"This is DeWayne and Vicky." She points to her half sibling and pushes Delaware forward. She of course introduced her other half siblings but doing the three first because they were the closest to her.

Alfred nodded. "Okay, so you know who I am right?"

"You're pops" said the eldest boy. "We've seen you around. We just never got a chance to talk to you other then Vicky and Philip." Concord or Henry had said with a small pout. "Lucky them is all."

"How, I don't recall" said Arthur.

"I'm you're first colony father. And Philip is…um…"

"The independent child who kind of convinced Pops about being a stronger nation." he said Mary grabbed his arm in an arm hug. "It's okay." She whispered to him.

"Now I remember, Vicky lived with the natives because you took me away from them Iggy! And Philip….well ya now. If I knew you were mine I would have never allowed you in those meetings."

"cha he gave you the idea." said Nicholas. "And you left me so I had to the tea party all by myself. Which thank god, I didn't get blamed for!"

"That was you?" Alfred and Arthur looked at the boy.

"Like yeah who else would yell "Bye Bye tea and good reddens!" While drinking a cup of old fashion Jo, Father?" He sneered. Then each state other then South Carolina who just nodded at everything her brother had said gave their reasons for being there.

Mary spoke again. "We come to ask you about going forward in the land the other states you so rarely travel. Father, Pops. We can feel others like us-no not you, us. There are children our age waiting to be a part of us. We are just unable to leave our zone for now."

"Wait what about Florida?" asked Province.

"He's visiting Spain." Replied Georgia.

"Oh yeah, she knows she's not Spanish right?"

"As much as you know you're not Canadian." She replied.

"Hey!"

"Mary Anne what's the mark on you left arm?" Arthur asked going to examine it. This stopped the two arguing cities. Dewayne stepped in front of her.

"Civil War, she and I took less of a beating than Vicky, Georgia, the Carols', but we were left with scares. We were in the middle of the fight." He says. Alfred puts a hand to his heart and Mary smiles softly, she loved her brother with that type of passion. Delaware was smart for that.

"Oh don't be too harsh it's over with ya baby!" yelled Carl to the boy. His answer was a stick out tongue.

"I'm fine it stings now and again when someone beats on if I'm a southern state with northern thoughts or a northern state with southern wishes. It's funny really." She laughs softly at the thought. "Father I'm okay really." She says looking at the blonde green eyed nation. But Philip knows his sister is not, so does Vicky but she doesn't speak having a harsh hidden burn on her back. "We live on our own. But we would like to keep in touch with you again. Pops there is one thing we would like you to know."

"What is it?"

"Our Capital-D.C. is waiting to talk to you in the white house. It seems she said who she was to the President thinking he was you." Vicky laughs a little and smiles to Mary. "and who's the person who said 'I think dad's in the office?' Mary?"

"Shut up Rich…"

"You finish that word and I will steal your crabs!" said Virginia.

"You can try you little…." Replied Mary in a sneer.

"Girls!" yelled Arthur.

"Sorry" said Vicky to her father.

"I'm not" said Mary Anne with a smirk.

"Mary!"

"I am not, Father, really I only hold forth of D.C. in my area, she is not my responsibility and I hadn't a clue if the president was there or not. So stop putting the blame on me, little bitch Rich." Mary turned and walked away.

"Well at least I'm not walking away."

"Vicky shut up," Philip said going after Mary, stopping her right by the front door. "Mary put hatred aside and let's find the others okay?" he gave her his hand.

"Okay Philip" she took his hand and he led her back to the room where they were meeting. She blushed when he pulled her close.

* * *

** So what did you think? Should I try and write more is there someone out there willing to help me write it and maybe a few more 50 states of America prompts?**


End file.
